The Past, Your Present, My Future
by MesserGirl
Summary: "I hope so, I need your help, but first, I know your not going to believe me but I had nowhere else to go. I'm from the future "
1. Believe Me

**So Jess is still alive, **

**Lindsay knows she's pregnant and is going to tell danny soon, **

**Stella's still here.**

**Mac is still convinced he as no romantic feelings towards Stella Pfftt !**

**Adam is still awesome as ever**

**Danny is still Hot **

**Flack is still just like Wow**

**Sheldon's still a wiseass :]**

**Sid's still going to that crazy place.**

**It's based after Sex, Lies and silicone and also a dream I had.**

**It's basically Life on mars/Ashes to Ashes just with different characters**

**Enjoy ! Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**Carla.**

Don Flack was not happy today, he was woke up early on his and Jessicas' day off because some looney claimed to be asking for him.

He walked to his desk and sat down.

Infront of him was a young adult no more that 17 years old, she had long curly blond hair, and blue eyes that look slightly familiar, but he shook it off.

She was wearing a White long sleeved top, that somehow made her eyes stand out more.

Skinny black jeans that definitly complemented her body and wore red converse that suited her look, But something made him feel odd around her. But in a good way.

"I'm Detective Don Flack, I heard you asked to speak to me, may I help you?" He asked ever so sweetly

"I hope so, I need your help, but first, I know your not going to believe me but I had nowhere else to go. I'm from the future "

Great !

One day off, in however long and he's stuck with some rather attractive wierdo claiming to be from the future, he wished he would have ignored his phone now.

This was going to be along day !

"I know your name is Donald Flack Jr., you're allergic to cats, If i'm right you're falling in love"

"You already know my name as you asked for me, it isn't hard to find that out, i'm in the newspaper every so often. The minority of the world are allergic to a domestic household pet and lucky guess." He answered feeling smart

This is going to be harder that she thought.

"Ask me something only a close friend would know" She asked, still confident.

Lets play along shall we.

"How many siblings do I have"

She smiled

"A younger sister, Samantha and an older brother who you don't really talk about"

Another lucky guess, she's done her research

"So Do we know each other in the 'future'" He asked using the quotation marks himself.

She knew he was playing along, and she couldn't blow it otherwise that would be it.

Ignoring his last remark she asked him something else

"Don, It's been in the newspaper recently about Ann Steele's murder, I'm guessin' you still haven't found the killer"

He shook his head,

"What about the Dolls" She asked

He was stunned. That bit of information hadn't been released to the press, how in the hell did she know about it.

"Ahh, so i'm guessin' Lindsay made a fool out of you infront of all them people" She tried hard not to laugh.

He was stunned once again, that had happened only yesterday and it was a joke between friends, not something anyone should know definitly something the media shouldn't know.

For some strange reason he started to believe her.

"So, what else do you know about me then"

"You're in love with Jessica Angell, yet she doesn't know it, You work with Mac Taylor, Lindsay Mes...Monroe" She corrected herself, witch did not go unoticed by Don.

"Danny Messer, Stella bonasera, Adam Ross, Sheldon Hawkes. And you have horrible taste in ties" She grinned.

It clicked The eyes; The smile, The converse, The hair and even The tie joke,

"Ok, I believe you, one question for you " He asked honestly

She smiled

"Are you Danny Messer's daughter?"

Her smile faded

"What...W..Why...Would you think that " she laughed in a fake way

He sighed

"1, i'm a detective, 2, you're a crap liar, 3 your eyes and 4 only Messer makes fun of my ties"

"Well...erm" she was stuck, crap how could she let this happen, Damn he was good.

She nodded

"So who's your Mother?"

Ha, she wasn't going to let this one slip yet.

"I can't say"

"It's Lindsay isn't it" He asked

The look on her face was priceless.

She nodded again.

"Wow, who would have thought, Danny and Lindsay getting married and having a daughter, not me for sure, well on some level yes, but Danny noo"

That seemed like an inuslt

She was about to ask how he knew they were married, then she remembered the silp-up earlier

"Well, she's pregnant now you know, but don't go giving it away and make sure she doesn't tell you first" she simply asked

He nodded this time.

"So, you believe me ? " She asked

"I'm not sure why, but yeah I believe every word that comes out of your mouth, like i've known you for years not minutes"

She smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"I'm glad this would have been so much harder having this conversation with my Mom or my Dad, but I guess it would be nice to see her again"

Trying to get back to her problem she shook her head

"I need your help, i'm here for some reason, not sure how I got here or why but I think I need to stop it or try. You love Jess right?" She asked,

He nodded

"She's erm, she's er, well while she's looking after Conner Dunbruck at Tillarys diner, She's shot"

Don's eyes widened at even the thought of this, He didn't like where she was going with this,

"She dies, she was shot twice with a 40. Calibre Dessert Eagle."

He had nothing to say to this.

No one would or could survive that not even Superman let alone a small woman

"You told me awhile ago, when I was younger you used to tell me everything, how you felt, you said because I was the only one who didn't feel sorry for you, didn't want to make you feel better utter useless words of respect"

He really wanted to cry, just the thought of losing Jess was bad enough.

But actually having to live through it.

"It's a few weeks after i'm born, I don't know much else."

He needed to change the topic

He cleared his throat

"So are Mac and Stella finally together?" He smiled

She looked confused

"Stella?"

He nodded

"Yeah, Stella"

"Oh, Stella, no. Mac's close to retiring, Danny's good, Adam's still... odd, Sheldon's still real smart and Jo, she's really nice"

She said the wrong thing once again.

Great going Lucy! Just great

"Jo ? " He asked with a confused smile

"Yeah, she's Stella's replacement. She left when I was young maybe 2, 2 and a half. I haven't seen her since I was like 5 at my Mom's funeral"

Once again take your foot out of your mouth Lucy,

Just great more questions.

I mean it's not that hard to answer yes and no.

Damn it !

"What..." He said as his face drained with colour

Safe to say he definitly heard her

"Your Mom's funeral"

Yep ! He noticed

She nodded

"Yeah, She was stabbed, Never found the killer, It's been pretty much me and dad since then well and you of course" She said playing with something on his desk, avoiding eye contact

"Man... poor Danno, I couldn't imagine him without his Montana"

She smiled at her Moms nickname

He noticed her smile and smiled too.

Maybe answering the phone hadn't been so bad after all.

"So when and why did Stell' leave? " He asked slight concern in his voice.

"She left just after Shane Casey's shooting and she got a better job offer in New Orleans, she's head of the crime lab" She said almost in a proud voice.

"So, we all still work at the lab and the here" he said gestering to the precinct.

She nodded

"Yep my Dad's the only one who really threatened to quit, after he was shot and paralyzied for a while and when my Mom died, Said he wasn't good enough to find her killer, he wasn't good enough to work here. You talked him out of it though"

She answerd, switching from the things on his desk to the hem of her top.

He smiled, sounded something like he would do.

"Wait.. Shot"

"Yeah, after you solved Angell's death you all went out for a drink, mourning her death really, someone fired at the bar and hit my dad, leaving him in a wheelchair for a few months"

"So, How are you here exactly, like in 2005, when you live in like 2021 or something" He asked thowing his hands out in the air.

"I was shot, that's all I remember" she said as if it wasn't a big deal

"What, you were shot" He repeated hoping to get more information

She nodded

"That's why i'm here, I think I need to Change a few things, so I need a huge favour" she said showing off her big blue eyes.

He smiled

"And what would that be?"

"I need to pretend that i'm your niece, Amber or something, i'm your sisters long lost daughter, something believable, so I need a place to stay, and make sure no one knows who I really am, I don't wanna' risk changing something big"

"Wait, you never told me your name?" He asked

She smiled

"Oh, it's Lucy, My name's Lucy Messer"

He fished in his pocket for something, He pulled out a shiny key

She smiled and pulled out her key chain and took hold of one in perticular, his key

"Ok, Amber Flack I guess you know where I live then" he smiled with a hint of sarcasm

She got up to leave

"But there's one problem, you don't look like me, you look like Danny" He said

She smiled and carried on walking

"If I had a Dollar, for everytime someone said that i'd be rich" she said loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled at her comment as he watched her leave.

Crap. !

What was he gonna' tell Jess

**OK- So what do you think, more less**

**Press the review button and tell me why don't ya''**

**:]**

**Carla**


	2. The Scoobies

**So the second chapter-**

**She didn't want to change anything big for example the way her Father found out about her, If her Mother goes through with the pregnancy, She's hear to save Jess and maybe Lindsay.**

**On with the show**

**Carla**

**:]**

Flack drove home, planning on what to say to Jess.

He couldn't believe she was going to die,

No she isn't going to die, i'm gonna' stop it he thought to himself

He slowed down at the stop light

So my sister Sam got pregnant when she was 14 and gave her baby up for adoption, she came looking for us and found me thinking I was her Father, Sam wants nothing to do with her. Is it alright if she stays her for a few days, ok maybe weeks, Even though this is my apartment.

Damn

This was going to be harder than he thought

This is Lucy, Danny and Lindsay Daughter she's just been shot and came back from the future to warn us about horrible things that are going to happen to us if we don't stop him, for one you're going to be killed, Lindsay's going to be killed aswell, She's gonna' stay with us for a while and pretend she's my niece. Yep

He was pretty sure he was going crazy for believing her

But something about her, he wasn't quite sure yet, she made him feel... odd, like he'd known her for ever but he hadn't he'd known her 10 minutes and she's already convinced him to let her stay at his apartment with him and his girlfriend. Who he's just been told was going to die if he didn't do anything about it.

He was ofically screwed.

He jogged up the stairs to his apartment and opened his door when he reached it.

Jess was sat watching T.V, well hardly watching it, just starring at it as if it was going to do someting unexpected.

"Hey" he said as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch.

She turned to him and smiled not saying hello back.

"So... you remember Sam right, my sister" He asked

She muted the T.V and turned to him

"Yeah" She whispered

"When she was 14, she got pregnant and she well.. she gave the baby up for adoption" he started and couldn't finish

He hated lying, he wasn't great at it, which was wierd for someone who saw liars on a daily basis.

He paused and carried on

"Well, I was called in today, a young woman asking for me..." He hoped she would finish the rest for him, but she looked just as confused as he felt.

"It was Sams daughter that she gave away 16 years ago, she thought I was her father, She came looking for Sam and she said she wanted nothing to do with her, confused and hurt she came looking for me, She's the real deal, as real as you can get" He stopped himself from dabbaling.

"She has nowhere to go, and she's my niece, She's blood, I told her she could come and stay with me... Us for a while, while she finds her feet, I just wanted to make sure she could stay as it is our apartment now" He asked with a small smile.

"What's her name" She asked sweetly

"Amber..Amber Flack" He replied

She smiled,

He smiled

"Yeah, she's family, why not, when's she getting here?" Jess asked

"I'm not sure, but soon"

Thankgod, she believed him.

He was glad he chose to go with the niece situation, the whole future thing was too risky and well stupid.

"I'm gonna' go and pick her up and take her for pizza, ya' know make her feel welcomed, you wanna' join us?" He asked as he stood up

"No, it's ok, i'll make out the guest room and leave you two to bond over pizza" She said smiling

He walked over to the couch she sat on and kissed her nose.

He wanted to say those three words, but it just didn't feel right after telling her a huge lie,

Maybe tomorrow.

He sat inside starbucks waiting for Amber/Lucy to arrive.

"Hey" she said as she sat down.

"Hello to you" He said smiling

"So, Jess is ok, with me staying at yours n' all, "

He nodded

"At first I didn't think I would get away with it but, it felt horrible lying to her, but it's for her own good. Right?"

She nodded

"So where do you wanna' go first?" He asked

"To the lab, I wanna' see my Mom again, and my Dad see how they used to be ya' know" She said trying to smile

"Yeah, I get it" he said standing up and picking up his jacket, not bothering to put it on just carrying it.

She followed him to the car.

"Mac" Flack spoke.

Mac turned around watching Don and a young girl walk towards him.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone, This is Amber my niece, Sam's daughter, Amber this is Mac Taylor"

"Well, hello" Mac said offering her a hand to shake.

She took it and smiled

"It's nice to meet you" She said trying to be polite as none of her friends she'd known all her life didn't know her.

He took his hand back just in time to answer his ringing phone, he excused himself and walked away.

"Wow, that was wierd" She whispered not loud enough for Flack to hear

"You wanna' go meet your parents" Flack asked.

She nodded, suddenly not trusting her voice, sure, she missed her parents.

But she never thought she's get the chance to see her Mother again.

Here was that chance

She followed Flack into the break room, where sure enough, Lindsay and Danny sat drinking a bottle of water each and engaging in some chat.

"Hey, Danny, Lindsay" Flack nodded

"This is my Niece Amber, Sam's daughter. This is Danny Messer, and this is Lindsay Monroe"

She was sure she had died when she saw her Mom smile at her.

God, she couldn't remember how many times she had dreamt about this moment and here she was.

She hated pretending she didn't know them, but there was no other way.

She took Danny's hand and shook it, she smiled at him,

Lindsay offered her hand aswell, she took it without thinking about it and couldn't help but smile.

Lucy/Amber couldn't help but wonder had Lindsay told Danny she was pregnant, Did she even know yet.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Montana we gotta' get back to work" Danny said throwing his water in the trash.

Montana, Oh how many times had she heard that name, seen that name in action, she's missed it. And it wasn't even her name. Her Father didn't like to talk about Lindsay, he felt it was his fault that she's died.

It wasn't. But he couldn't help but think that.

"It was nice to meet you Amber" Lindsay said follwoing Danny from the break room.

She watched them both leave and turned to Flack and smiled.

"So, how do you think it went" He asked

"You were there, I only said hello, I don't think any of them suspect a thing" She said trying to be quite in case anyone heard.

Stella walked in to the break room, where she saw the two talking, she poured more coffee into her cup when she heard Flack speak up.

"Hey Stell' this is my niece Amber, she's sams daughter, Amber this is Stella bonasera"

"Hi" Stella spoke up offering her hand, like everybody else had done.

Lucy/Amber took it and shook it not wanting to be rude she'd rather give her a hug,

But she thought it would be pretty stange for her to do that.

"Hello" She replied, smiling like an idiot once again

"So your Flack's niece, I didn't know he was an uncle"

She nodded her head, when Flack stepped in

"My sister gave her up for adoption when she born, she's only just found us, Sam wants nothing to do with her" Flack said hoping that if she knew that the subject was sensitive, she might just drop it.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that, so are you staying with Flack" Stella asked

"Yeah, just for a while, until I get back on my feet" She said smiling

"Oh, then maybe we'll be seeing more of you?" Stella asked

"Definitly" Lucy/Amber said with a huge grin

This was formal invatation to become one of the scoobies so to speak.

**?**

**what do you think shall I carry on...**


	3. Highfives Vs Handshakes

**Thanks for the reviews, made my day**

**On with the third part !**

**Carla**

"Well it's nice to meet you but i'm afraid I have gotta' get back to work" Stella said after engaging in some chat

Amber/Lucy nodded

"It was nice meeting you too" She said smiling

After Stella had left, Don spoke up

"You wanna' meet the rest of the gang" He asked

She nodded, it was really wierd seeing them all younger, her parents not married, Stella still working there, and Mac not as old as he was.

If he would have heard her say that, then she'd proballay disappear without a trace.

They walked into DNA

"Hey Adam, this is my niece Amber, Amber this is Adam Ross, the lab rat"

Adam smirked at his last comment

"Nice to meet you Amber, I'm Adam" He said offering her a high-five

She gave him a high-five

"Nice to meet you too" She said smiling once again

While she had been her all but an hour she couldn't help but smile, something had awaken in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't get rid of the wierd feeling, she couldn't describe it, but she liked it.

"So how old are you?" Adam asked

"I'm 16 nearly 17" She replied

"I remember what it was like to be that age, having so much fun with my friends, drinking, not that we drank all the time or anything, just a few days in the week, well not every week, once every so often but.." He was interupted by Flack

"Ok, Adam, she doesn't need any more influence thanks"

"We'll leave you to get back to work, we've still got a few rounds left to do, and no I don't mean beer" Don said smirking

Amber/Lucy waved goodbye and followed Flack

"Tell me something, is he still like that in the future?"

Amber/Lucy laughed and found it hard to stop

"Yeah, but you just learn to get used to it,"

"I don't think I could, I might just have to kill him" Don said with a smirk

"Believe me, i'd be lying if I had said the thought hadn't come across my mind, so who next?" Amber/Lucy asked

"Just follow me" Don told her.

She did as he asked and kept following him,

"This is Sheldon Hawkes, and this is my niece Amber" Don said as Sheldon extended his hand

What was with people offering to shake her hand, why couldn't they all be like Adam, friendly, fun and just a little bit odd, she liked odd if she was totally honest.

"Nice to meet you" She said for like the fifth time today, all she wanted to do was give everyone a hug, but they would have thought she was creepy, she made a mental note to give Flack a hug when she'd finished.

She missed someone to hug, falling into the warmth of a person who she knew would take care of her.

_Give Flack a hug._

Sheldon returned her smile

"I'm sorry I can't stay long i've got alot of work to do, but maybe i'll see you around sometime Amber" Sheldon said

"Yeah, that'd be nice"

She watched sheldon walk away into Trace.

"Well that was fun, no one knows who I am, It's just horrible, I knew they wouldn't know me but I didn't imagine I would feel like this. I just want to go home and talk to my Dad" She said not wanting to let the tears fall

She took a few steps to Flack and wrapped her arms around his neck, like she said she would.

He was shocked at first but he too wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't imagine how you feel, personally I wouldn't want too, but your helping me and Jess by saving her life when the time comes, so thanks" He whispered into her hair

She didn't want to let go, but she had to.

She took a deep breath,

"Let's go meet Jess, she's the only person I don't actually know" She said regaining her normal state.

_30 minutes later_

Flack opened the front foor to his and Jess's apartment

Jess was making a cup of coffee

"Jess, I want you to meet Amber" flack said literally having to push Amber/Lucy infront of him so Jess could see her.

He never would have figured her as a shy person, not with Danny Messer as her Father, Hell not with Montana as her mother. _Damn now i'm saying Montana, stupid Danny_

"Hi, i'm Jess " She said not sure if she should hug her or shake her hand she went with a pat on the shoulder.

"Amber" She replied,

She was so pretty, the pictures she had seen told her that but they must have missed half of her.

Her brown curly hair falling beyond her shoulder bouncing everytime she took a step. Her smile. well no wonder Flack was in love with her.

"So, Amber do you want some coffee or some water, or anything?" Jess asked, Amber/Lucy smiled realising Jess was getting nervous

She was trying to make a great first impression

"I'm ok thanks, but I would like to go to sleep" She asked

"I'll show you to your room" Don said, He walked down the hallway while Amber/Lucy followed him,

"This is where you'll be staying, my place is your place, feel free to do what you want, there's food in the fridge, we probally won't be here the majority of the time, so just make your self at home" He said giving her a hug.

When she first gave him a hug he could tell she felt alone, so he was trying to make up for it, maybe this would work.


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

**Carla**

_"Luce, stay in the car" Her Father Yelled slamming the car door, drawing his piece from his belt._

_Lucy nodded._

_As much as she was used to crime, it was still scary being involved, she had no idea how her Dad did it everyday, being stuck in life threatening envioronment everyday._

_Anything could happen._

_She worried about her Dad all the time, being stupid and being hot headed, making one stupid mistake, making her an orphan, sure she had Don, Mac and everyone but it still wouldn't be the same._

_She prayed that today wouldn't be that day._

_She listened to the police radio, armed suspect, dangerous, extremly dangerous, seen in the building with a hostage, the victims mother._

_She always wanted to be a Cop, fighting crime, jumping over walls and chasing the suspect, but in real life it was far from that, it was an enter at your own risk job,_

_She was great at science, thanks to her Father, she was great at everything, her Mother would have been proud of her. Everyone else was._

_Straight A's, never in trouble. except for one occasion where she punched the school bully who had taken to picking on her,_

_Her Father hadn't known what to do._

_Congratulate her for standing up for herself._

_Or.._

_Yell at her for getting in to trouble, solving problems with her fists. Just like her Father._

_He did both told her she'd done a good job, but next time use a less violent way._

_She smiled at the memory._

_He'd been gone for at least 10 minutes with no contact._

_He was good at his job, she shouldn't have to worry._

_She heard a slight tap on the passenger side window, she turned her head to the right to see a gun._

_Crap._

_"Open the door" The man's voice said_

_She did as he asked, slowly opening the door as they weren't bulletproof._

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, shoving the gun into her back._

_He shoved her forward making her walk towards the entrance of the building._

_He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number._

_"Oh Detective Messer, How are you?, Are you still looking for me. Games, I do no such thing. My, my your daughter is such a pretty thing " He said changing the subject in his and Danny's conversation_

_He laughed as Danny yelled at him _

_"She's right here with me, my how she looks like her Mother" He said still laughing_

_"How about we settle this, man to man, " She heard Danny ask_

_"then what would with do with your Daughter, I think i'll hang onto her for a while longer. Because she's the only thing you love more than yourself. The only thing you'd give your life up, she's such a good bargin chip. Now now don't get angry"_

_"I don't think you'd like to see her in the mourge, you've got five minutes before I break your heart" He hung up the phone and dragged Lucy by her hair across the road and sat her on a bench._

_She'd give him that, he was good, confident, so sure of himself._

_But how sure._

_"Let's play a game shall we" he asked_

_Lucy stopped breathing as soon as he said that._

_"i'm not gonna' hurt you if I get what I want, Other wise then you should be worried sweety" He smiled_

_Within a few minutes Danny arrived at the entrance of the building, looking around for the madman and his daughter_

_He spotted her and slowly walked towards them_

_He raised his arms showing he was unarmed._

_"You're surrounded, now let her go, there's no escape this time, just.. just let her go, she hasn't done anything to you" Danny pleaded_

_"You'd like that, how about I but a bullet in her chest, would you like that" He said raising the gun to Lucy_

_"No, No " Danny yelled_

_"Please" Danny whispered_

_The man looked at Lucy _

_"STAND UP! " He yelled pointing the gun at her_

_"I, I have nothing to lose, you on the otherhand have her, you world, your life"_

_Two bullets were fired, Lucy wasn't sure who it came from and who it hit_

_She saw the man infront of her slowly fall to the floor, _

_Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest, above her heart._

_She gasped for air, the air she needed, the air she could not get._

_The world was spinning, she could feel the heat, it was getting hot._

_She heard Danny sprint over to her and craddle her as she fell._

_"Luce, Baby, come one, you're gonna' be alright." he whispered pressing his hand down to stop the bleeding._

_"Where's the ambluence" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"Hey, Lucy stay awake for me" _

_She tried with all her might, why wouldn't her eyes stay open. _

Amber/Lucy panted as she tossed and turned at the nightmare she was having, she gasped as her eyes flew open,

_Where was she ?_

She was at Don's

She was safe, if she could call it safe, She knew Don would protect her, he'd promised her so many times that he'd never let anythign happen to her as long as he lived.

She looked at the window, the sun still hadn't rose.

To scarred to go back to sleep, she gently got out of bed, not wanting to wake anyone.

She opened the bedroom door and creeped out,

She entered the living room and found Jess in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, If woke you up, I'm sorry" Jess apologized

Amber/Lucy shook her head

"No, you didn't I couldn't get back to sleep, you know strange place, not my bed" She lied.

She had slept over at Don's plenty of times, Helping him, helping her Father.

He was like her second Father, If she needed anything then she'd just had to ask or as Don had said ' Just take it '

She knew his place like the back of her hand.

"You wanna' talk about anything?" Jess asked

"I don't have to be in work for another hour, I guess I got up too early, it's either too late or too early, never on time" Jess said smiling

"It must be hard, ya' know finally finding your mother, then also finding out she doesn't want you, if you need anything then i'm here and Don, well he'll be around" Jess said smiling.

Amber/Lucy smiled

"Well there is one thing" Amber/Lucy said

"What, anything I can do" Jess asked

"A hug" she replied

Jess smiled and took a few steps clser to her and wrapped her arms around the younger women

She had just given the great Jessica Angell a hug, Someone everyone had talked so highly of.

_She was great at everything she did, she said if she didn't do good at it, there wasn't any point in trying !_

Don had used this saying more than once.

The two continues talking for the next 10 minutes

"You know, you are such a great person, strong, pretty, My friend's just told me she's having a baby, if she grows up to be like you then she'll have no problem" Jess said smiling

_Friend, _

_Baby_

_Lindsay ?_

_Had Lindsay told people she was pregnant._

_That meant she had nine months to stop the murder of Jessica Angell._


	5. The Note

**5th chapter coming up !**

**I own nothing !**

**7 months Later...**

Amber/Lucy sat on the couch watching a program that she didn't really like, but there was nothing else on.

She was disturbied when Flack walked through the door and threw his jacket onto the free seat next to her.

He took the other free seat next to her.

"So guess what I heard from Danny today?"

Amber/Lucy looked at Flack

"Danny and Lindsay got married yesterday, They didn't even tell me they were getting married let alone invite me to the wedding, Mac and Stella knew about it coz' they were there" He said in an angry tone

She understood where he was coming from.

"I know, the date kind of gave it away Flack, I know when my Mom and Dad got married."

He laughed

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked in a serious tone

"Go on" he replied

"Mac and Stella, Why aren't they together, It's just she's gonna' leave in a few months and Jo she's a nice person a really good person and I was thinking if they're meant to be then they're meant to be, What do I do?"

Flack sighed

"I'd say let nature take it's course" He said

_It took him a few seconds to realise what he said,_

_If he let nature take it's course with Mac and Stella then surely he'd be being selfish by saving Jess._

"How about you come to work with me sometime and see how they are for yourself, then you decide what to do, no one will blame you for which direction you take."

She nodded

"I want to go home" She whispered loud enough for Flack to hear

He placed his arm round her and brought her closer

"I know, I know. But listen you're doing such a great thing by helping save Jess, I can't tell you how much this means to me It's unreal"

"I don't even know if i'm dead or alive. I don't remember what my best friend's name is, I don't remember the colour of my room. I don't even know if I survived" She said crying

_Don still held her close, he swore he could feel his heart break._

"I can't imagine how this feels, but i'm sorry, and I know it hurts to see your parents and them not recogonise you." He whispered.

"Last time I saw Danny, he patted me on the shoulder and it took him at least a few seconds to remember my name, I just wanna' tell him who I am" she said still crying

"We've been through this, you can't change anything to big" He said still holding on to her.

**Two weeks later**

"You ready for this? " Flack asked stepping out of the car

Amber/Lucy nodded " Yeah, I think so"

"Your Mom's not here, She's visiting her parents in Montana"

She nodded again

"Hey Mac, you remember Amber" Flack asked talking to his boss

"Yeah, your niece" Mac said nodding his head

"Nice to meet you again" Amber/Lucy said smiling

Stella walked over to the trio smiling she placed a hand on Macs shoulder

"Amber, right" Stella asked

Amber/Lucy nodded

"Nice to see you again" She said smiling and turning her attention to Mac

"Danny has to take off soon, he's picking Linds up from the airport at 6"

Mac nodded and him and Stella walked off

"You see what I mean" Amber/Lucy said

"They're really close, I don't wanna' have to see them split, I should stop it, make them see how good they are together ,how much alike they are, anytime you wanna' chip in" she said smirking

"You are so Messer's daughter, the smirk and the comments" Flack said crossing his arms

"So any plans how we do this? Or do I have to ask Jess to help me" she asked

"I'll do it, but i'm not good playing cupid. I'd probally end up driving a wedge between them."

"That's what i'm here for, to make sure you don't mess this up" She replied

"What, I'm doing this, I thought you were doing it" He said throwing his arms down to his side

"A complete stranger telling them how they should be together... Crazy. You on the other hand a good friend someone they trust they'd listen to you" She said showing a devious grin

_Don sighed_

_He didn't like where this was going_.

Don jogged over to Mac, who was standing over a dead body.

"Hey Mac, I was wondering since Danny and Lindsay didn't have a real wedding party that we should go out for a few drinks tonight, ya' know celebrate the fact that Messer got married"

Mac nodded "But didn't Lindsay also get married aswell"

Don laughed " Yeah but this is Messer were talking about"

Mac nodded

"Yeah sure i'll be there"

"Great, meet us there at 8 at Barneys"

Don jogged over to Stella

"Hey Stell', I was wondering since Danny and Lindsay didn't have a real wedding party that we should go out for a few drinks tonight, ya' know celebrate the fact that Messer got married" Just like he had rehearsed

"Are you also forgetting that Lindsay, our friend got married aswell" Stella answered back

Don laughed again

_Lucy owes me $10_

"But yeah, Sure" She said

"Good, meet us at 8 at Barneys"

Flack walked off feeling very good about himself, He just hoped they wouldn't figure anything out when they realised that no one else knew about it.

**5 Hours later**

Mac walked into Barneys and sat in the booth waiting for his friends to arrive.

The bartender came over

"Hey Jimmy" Mac said

Jimmy handed Mac a piece of paper smiled and walked away.

Stella arrived and walked to the booth they normally sat it.

She saw Mac sat alone and looked at her watch _8.05pm_

She sat down next to him

"Where is everyone, i'm normally the last one here" Stella asked

Mac handed her the piece of paper he had recieved a few minutes earlier

Stella looked confused but took the note and opened it.

_Mac & Stella_

_Don't get angry, (please)_

_Have fun tonight_

_It's just you two._

_Stella knows what I mean..._

_We're actually gonna' meet tomorrow _

_Flack._

Stella laughed

"So, it was just a plan to get us alone" Mac smirked

"Yep, I guess it was" She replied placing the note onto the table

"What does he mean, Stella knows" Mac asked

"Oh, that. Don asked me what would I do if I was alone with you"

Mac rose his eyebrows

"Don't get any ideas" She laughed.

**Elsewhere **

"So do you think it worked" Amber/Lucy asked

"Well we'll see tomorrow, if i'm missing then we say it didn't work but if I come home in one piece then it worked" Don joked

The door opened and Jess walked in.

Don stood up and walked over to her and kissed her

"Nice day" He asked

"Well it just got better" She smirked

"Hey Amber" Jess said setting her coat down on the back of the chair

"Hi Jess" Amber/Lucy replied smiling

"So what have you two done today?" Jess asked

"Us, nothing " Amber/Lucy said laughing

Jess looked confused, she looked at Amber who was laughing on the couch and then at Don who was also laughing. _He was either laughing with Amber or the state she was in._

"Ok then" She said walking into the kitchen

Once Amber and Don had stopped laughing

"So, what's going on then" Jess asked from the kitchen

Amber burst into laughter again and Don smiled

"We set Mac and Stella on a date" Don said

"And, what's so funny about that" Jess said smiling and pouring herslef a cup of coffee.

"Well they didn't know it was a date" Amber said cutting in

Jess smiled

"So Don's going to go missing tomorrow" Jess said still smiling

"That's what he said" Amber said calming herself down

"Right well i'm going to go to bed, Night Jess" She said giving Jess a hug

She gave Don a hug "If I don't see you again well lets just say it's been a blast"

Amber/Lucy walked off laughing to herself

Jess smiled and Don looked worried.

Amber woke up after having the same nightmare again, reliving the day she got shot.

She sat up in bed, trying to calm herself down.

When she heard a knock on the door

The door opened and Jess walked in

"Are you ok?" Jess asked with concern in her voice

"Yeah, I'm...i'm ok" She said still trying to catch her breath.

"You sure, you were screaming for your Dad"

Amber/Lucy nodded

Jess took a few steps into the bedroom shutting the door behind her, she sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Thankyou Jess" Amber whispered

"For what ?" jess asked

"You've been really nice to me and you've let me stay here for months, and i'm pretty sure Don only said i'd be here for a few weeks"

Jess smiled

"He did, but it's been fun, I like you, your such a sweet innocent girl, i'm not sure why your Mother wouldn't want you, but you live here now, with us" Jess said hoping she hadn't over stepped the mark.

"You want me to stay here like live here" Amber asked

"Yeah, if you want to, your family now" Jess smiled

"I do, I like it here" Amber replied

"Well, then it's sorted, Good, look you go back to sleep it's early and i've gotta' get to work" Jess said standing up and walking to the door closing it behind her.

**The next morning**

Amber woke up, when her alarm clock went off telling her that it was 11.00 Am

She got up and opened the curtains

She went and had a shower and got dressed.

She went into the kitchen to find Don

"Hey Don" Amber said opening the fridge door getting the bottle of milk for her ceral

Don didn't reply which worried Amber

She waited a few seconds for him to reply

"How old were you when Jess died?" He asked

Amber was confused

"I was erm.. about three, four weeks old" she said

"Lindsay went into labour this morning, that means we've got three weeks to stop her from dying" Flack said

Amber placed the bottle of milk down and walked over to Don

"We will stop it, I promise, That's why i'm here, to save her"

Don nodded her head

"But..but what if we can't save her" he stated

"We will " Amber said sounding confident

"We will" she repeated

**6 Hours Later **

Amber picked up her cell phone, which Don had bought her in case she needed someone

She dialled the familiour number and placed it next to her ear

"Flack" He said

"Hey, It's me Amber"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if Lindsay had the baby"

"Yeah, i'm on the way to see them now, She had a baby girl"

"Good, have they named me yet"

"No, not yet they're still haven't decided on Lydia or Lucy" He said laughing

"Make sure they call me Lucy, Please"

"I'll try, I'll try"

"Ok, I'll see you later, bye" She said closing the phone and placing it back onto the couch.

In three weeks she's gonna' save Jess's life, she'll be able to go home then.

See her Father,

See her Friends

See her Family

That feeling made her shiver.

_**So what do you guys think ?**_

_**Let me know by pressing the review button :)**_


	6. AN Quick Questions!

**Ok so a few quick questions...**

**Does Jess live or does she die ?**

**Does Stella leave or does she stay ?**

**Does Lucy survive the shooting that brought her back to the year 2009?**

**Does Lucy get back to her own time or is she stuck in 2009?**

**Do you want someone to find out the truth about Amber/Lucy. And who?**

**You decide, tell me by messaging me or review and tell me what you want to happen.**

**Thanks for your help and once i've reciceved the data, we shall get down to bussiness !**


	7. Tell Me

**6th Chapter**

**I own nothing !**

"Amber, Can I talk to you for a sec'" Flack asked from the kitchen as he saw Amber enter the living

room

"Yeah, sure what's up" She replied

"Jess, Tell me more about her death, please"

Amber stood up from the couch she had sat on and slowly walked into the kitchen trying to remember details about an incident that happened when she was three weeks old.

"She was at Tillarys diner, You were meeting with an old friend, not sure who. Don't think you ever told me, she was babysitting Connor Dunbrook, He was planning on testifying against his Father. When some trained army men took over the place, firing at everyone, Jess shot back and was fatally shot twice"

Don nodded

"The trial, it's...it's next week" Don whispered

"How are we gonna' stop this?" She asked in a soft tone

"I don't know, make her call in sick, make some poor guy take her place."

"It's just... just too much to take in, if I stop her from dying, i'm signing someone else's death certificate, someone with a Wife or Husband, someone's Mother or Father" he said taking a deep breath

"It's up too you, I've told you about it, it's up to you to decide what you with the information"

"I don't wanna' lose her, she's finally mine, I don't wanna' lose her after all I went through to get her"

"I know, But you have to make a choice soon" She said placing a hand onto his shoulder

"You know for a sixteen year old, you're pretty mature" He said trying to change the subject

"Yeah, it comes easily when you were the daughter of two csi's, you have to grow up quick. Well I did, I had to take care of my Dad for a while" She said running her hands through her blond hair.

The room was silent.

"We could posion Jess" She said

Flack laughed

"What.. I'm not going to posion my girlfriend" He added

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas" She shot back

"I'll think of a better way of getting her to stay at home, thank you"

"Well suit yourself" She said walking back into the living room

"Amber" He called after her.

She turned around mid-step

"How are.. well how are you gonna' get back?"

She was quiet for a few seconds

She opened her mouth to say something and stopped

"I.. i'm not sure really" she said rubbing the back of her neck

"It depends if I survive"

"You said you were shot, where?" He asked taking a few steps into the living room

She didn't say anything just rose her hand and placed it onto her chest just above her heart.

"Do you remember what happened"

"No, I don't remember it at all, I don't remember much lately, it's like i'm forgetting everything" she said avoiding eye contact

"Was Danny there when you were shot" He asked curiously

She remained quiet trying to remember

She shrugged

"I don't remember" she whispered.

"We should tell Jess, it's the only way we can stop this" She whispered

"We can't she wouldn't understand" He replied

"She would, she would if I told her it would save her life"

"I know Jess better than anyone, trust me she wouldn't even if it is for the greater good"

"I wanna' tell her, she's been so nice to me and there I am lying through my teeth" Amber/Lucy said in a angry tone

"It's not a good idea" he said sitting down on the chair, already expecting this to turn into an argument

"Then what is, you not letting me tell her and she'll go to work and then that'll be the last time you see her, alive anyway" she yelled

"I'm not going to let her or you down, I will stop this" He said trying to calm her down

"How, how exactly are you going to stop this, this isn't the thugs you run after everyday, this is your girlfriend we're talking about"

"I know, I know, but I can't help wonder who's gonna' be her replacement, the guy i'm basically sending to get killed"

"This is Jess, the girl you love, the girl who loves you, do you know how many times i've heard my Dad cry over my Mom, only if he could have stopped her. Only if this only if that" She yelled standing up

Flack didn't know what to say and this was unusual for the guy who had a comeback for everything.

"I'm sorry about your mom Lucy" He whispered

"Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna' bring her back " She snapped back

"I'm giving the chance to save the women you claim to love, why aren't you already out there doing something"

"Lucy, that's not fair, I do, I love Jess with all my heart. But it's easier said than done"

"I'm gonna' tell her as soon as she gets home" she said walking into the kitchen

Don stood up

"No, you're not"

"I am, I don't want her to die"

"You think I do, but you can't tell her that..." Don was interupted by the door opening and Jess walking in

"Can't tell who what" Jess asked with a confused look

Jess looked at Amber/Lucy,

Amber/Lucy bowed her head and looked at her shoes, waiting for Don to tell her

"What's going on, tell who what" She asked again

**I know short chapter but i'll post another one up soon **

**Enjoy **

**R&R please**


	8. I'm Sorry

**7th chapter**

**I own nothing !**

"Someone tell me what's going on ?" Jess asked

Jess shut the door as she stepped futher into the apartment, she took her coat off and placed it onto the back of the couch.

"Don" Jess stated, reminding him that she had asked him a question

"Sit down Jess" Don said leading her to the chair

"Ok, you scaring me now, will you just tell me what the hell is going on"

Don sighed and sat down, Amber/Lucy walked into the living room still avoiding eye contact with both adults

"Amber is Lucy" Don stated

"What, i'm confused"

"Amber isn't my niece, she's Danny and Lindsays daughter from the future"

Jess laughed "Ok, so really what's going on"

"Amber is Lucy, she's from the future, look I know it's hard to believe but, I know she's Lucy she's proven it to me on many occasions"

Jess "So Sam wasn't lying"

"What, you spoke to Sam" Don asked

"Yeah, I went to yell at her and she had no idea who I was talking about claimed she didn't have a daughter, she was right"

Don nodded

"So you lied to me for what 10 months, let a stranger who thinks she's from the future into our apartment, we're cops Don, and you let her trick you into believeing she's from the future and best of all she's your bestfriends daughter, seriously" Jess yelled

Lucy flinched at Jess's words

"Jess, she really is Danny's daughter, I really need you to believe me on this one"

"Does, Danny know she's his daughter from the 'future', does he ? " she said using the quotations herself

Don shook his head

"Wait, if she's Danny's daughter, why is she here"

Don looked at Lucy

"When I first came here, my Dad didn't know that there was even a baby, neither did my mom"

Don looked back at Jess, he hoped she was believed him.

Don knelt infront of Jess and placed his hands on her hands cupping them.

"Jess" don whispered

Jess looked into Dons eye

"Why is she here"

"To stop someone from dying" Lucy interupted them

Don looked at Lucy and shook his head, he hadn't wanted to tell Jess that, well at least not yet anyway.

"It's me isn't it, she's supposed to stop me from dying" Jess whispered on the verge of tears

The whole room was silent

Don couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah" He whispered back

"How ?" Jess asked

"You... you get shot" Don replied

Jess nodded, taking her hands from Dons and placing them back on to her knees.

"Jess...Please" Don begged

Lucy realised that telling Jess may have been the worst thing she could have done.

"So, in the future i'm...dead" she said directing her attention to Lucy

Lucy noded

"You died when I was a few weeks old"

Jess nodded again and wiped the tears that had escaped away.

"So, i've been dead 16 years" Jess stated more than asked

Lucy nodded

Jess sighed and got up from the chair she was in basically pushing Don out of the way.

She grabbed her coat and went to open the door.

"Jess, where are you going ?" Don cried

"I... I don't know, it's not everyday you find out you're going to die" She said slamming the door behind her.

Don sighed

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Lucy said on the verge of tears

"You should be" He snapped back

Lucy nodded and allowed Don to leave to go after Jess.

Lucy allowed the tears to fall freely. Right now, all she wanted was her Dad. She'd do anything for that.

That's exactly what she was going to do.

She grabbed her keys and left the apartment,

Don had told her that she could borrow his car anytime she needed it, now was the time.

She sat in the drivers seat and placed the keys into the ignition and drove to the lab, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell Danny, maybe she wouldn't after just witnessing the riot between Flack and Jess, she just needed to be near him.

She drove into the lab garage and just sat in the car in silence for a few seconds.

Maybe it would just be better if she left them all, work out how to get back home, she'd already caused an argument between her friends. It would just be better if she left, Lucy could feel her stomach tie in knots, she let out the breath she had been holding in.

Would it be better if she left or if she stayed.

She knew she was about to cry and made no attempt to stop herself, she placed her head forward and rested it on the steering wheel and cried.

Cried for her dad, the pain he must be going through now,

Was he sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up.

Or was he sat at her grave wishing he'd wake up from this nightmare.

She continued to cry until a knock on the drivers window startled her, she lifted her head and wiped her eyes, she saw Danny standing there looking worried.

She opened the car door and stepped out.

"You ok Amber?" He asked

She sighed as he said Amber, that wasn't her name.

When she was younger she'd always hated her name, is was so plain and boring she'd always wanted a cute, exotic name like Candice. Now she had a different name and loved her old plain jane name.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"So...er why were you crying?"

"Just me, things getting to me and probably the lack of sleep" She lied

He nodded, "Well if you ever need anything don't be scared to call" He said placing a hand on her shoulder

He winked at her and walked towards his car, leaving her own,

She nodded and smiled.

She got back into the car, and watched Danny pull out his phone and dial a number, probably calling Flack telling him, that he'd just found Amber in a state at the lab.

She sat in the car as she watched Danny drive past her, he beeped his horn at her and waved, she waved back.

_What was she going to do_

She placed her head back on the steering wheel, until she heard another tap on the window.

_For the love of God, Why the hell was everyone taking turns of going into the garage_

She lifted her head and saw her Mom, Lindsay walked around the the other side of the car and opened the passanger side door and got in.

"Danny rang me, said you could use some motherly advice, me being the mother" She said having a laugh but little did she know how right she was.

"I'm fine, thanks you really didn't need to come all the way down here to see what I was doing"

"I didn't have to but here I am, I can see you're not really in the mood for talking, but you know where I am if you need anything and you know where I live, don't be afraid to call round some time" She opened the door and got out and headed back up to the lab.

She dared stay incase someone else came out this time, she pulled out of the lab garage and continued to drive, where she was going, she had no idea.


	9. Home ?

Sorry For Not Updating Sooner,

Lucy parked the car outside of an old house, she picked up her cell phone.

_9 Missed calls from Flack_

_2 Missed calls from Jess_

_3 New messages_

_**From Jess:**_

_**Where are you ?**_

**From Flack:**

**I'm sorry, just pick up the phone.**

**From Danny:**

**Hey Flack's looking for you, we're worried. **

**Give someone a call please.**

She threw her cell back onto the passenger seat and sighed

She was lost, she'd been driving for the past 3 hours or so. And now she had know idea where she was.

She didn't want to ring Flack for help after he shouted at her, she didn't think she could look at Jess anymore.

Danny had no idea that she was his daughter, neither did Lindsay.

She couldn't ring Mac, Stella, Adam or Sheldon as they didn't know her aswell as she knew them.

Her phone vibrated again, telling her someone was ringing her, she picked it up and checked the caller ID

_Flack_

She groaned and answered it.

"Amber" Flack asked

She knew he was with someone who didn't know who she really was, so he called her Amber

She groaned again

"Are you ok?" Flack asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, peachy" She replied

"Where are you Amber?"

She didn't want to answer with ' I don't know '

"Somewhere" She replied keeping her answers short and simple, trying to tell Flack she was annoyed with him.

"Stop, just tell me where you are, please i'm worried"

She didn't reply straight away "Is my Dad worried?" She asked with no emotion in her voice, but a hint of scarasm.

Don looked at Danny, who sat across the room from him " Yeah, he is"

Lucy laughed " I highly doubt that, he doesn't even remember my name" Her laugh sounding like they were slowly turning to tears.

"Amber, don't not now, "

"I want to go home, I want to wake up and be home again, where he knows who I am, Where he asks me how my day has been, where he makes my breakfast and hugs me for no reason. I want him to know i'm ok" she said whilst crying.

"I know you do, I know. But please just tell me where you are" he asked once more.

Lucy took a deep breath, " He's there, he's with you isn't he? " She demanded, she could tell she was on loud speaker, as she heard him talking to him in the background.

"Amber, please calm down, just tell me where you are and i'll come pick you up"

"I'm dead, that's the only explanation. He shot me so I have to live here" She cried

Don tried to stop him but before he could do anything...

"Who shot you Amber" Danny asked quickly

"I don't know, I don't remember what day it was, or the way he looked, or the way my Dad looked at me when he tried to stop it" She yelled

"Amber are you ok?, Just tell me where you are and i'll come and get you" Danny asked

"i'm fine, i'm better than fine, i'm dead. Nothing more to it." she cried

Then suddenly it hit her, she knew where she was. How could she forget her Dad had taken her here oh so many times.

She was at the house where he grew up.

She smiled through the tears.

"Amber where are you?" Danny repeated

"I'm" She couldn't tell him, she wanted to but how could she just tell him like that, it wouldn't be fair for him.

"I'm on my way back"

She ended the conversation and threw her cell back on to the seat, she drove back home when it started to rain.

The rain came down harder and harder.

As she parked outside flack's apartment it continued to rain.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

She took a few steps to the stairs of the building and sat down on them.

She sat for a few minutes as she watched people rush by with umberellas or newspapers or anything they could find to cover their perfect hair.

She heard the door to Flack's building open, but she didn't turn around, she didn't care.

Danny Sat down next to her.

"Lindsay loves the rain, says it's a Montana thing, something i'll never get"

She didn't smile just continued to look up at the night sky that was throwing down rain.

"You, erm you said you were shot ?" He asked

She didn't reply just shook her head.

He realised she wanted to be alone, so he got up and started to walk back insided,

"It isn't just a Montana thing, it's about feeling the rain hit you" she replied.

Danny took this as an invitation and walked towards her and sat back down next to her.

"So you like the rain too?" He asked

She nodded, "There's something about it, I can't explain but it's a great thing to feel"

"Don's worried about you, we all are"

"At least someone is" She whispered

"I'm sure your Dad misses you alot, I mean I would if you were my kid"

She smiled

"Thankyou" She whispered, she didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine, but you are such a great kid, If my Lucy grows up to be anything like you then... I've done a great job raising her" He said hoping that would make her feel better, he was shocked when she started to cry.

"Please, don't cry" He said wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer and stroked her hair whispering to her that "it's ok"

"it's gonna' be ok, we'll find your Dad" He whispered to her

Flack opened the door and stepped out into the rain, "Amber, where the hell have you been"

Danny still had her pulled close to him, he let her go and let Flack take over the situation

Danny got up and allowed Flack to take his place next to her.

Flack placed his arm around Lucy

Danny had gone back inside, "You can't tell him Luce"

"I know"

"Listen, about today.." Lucy interupted him

"It was my fault I know, I deserved to be yelled at, how's Jess doin'?"

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you thought it would help, I gotta' admit I thought so too, but it wasn't all your fault, but she's ok I think"

"If I would have just shutup then we wouldn't have this problem"

"No, we'd have a bigger problem, you did good kid, It worked out for the best." Flack said kissing the top of her head.

"Then after this we'll work on getting you home, ok"

Lucy nodded.

But she couldn't help wondering where her home was ?

**More on the way,**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy**

**R&R Please...**


	10. BabySitting Criminals

_**I struggled writing this bit, So here goes**_**...**

**Enjoy !**

"Where was she shot" Don asked.

Amber looked confused, she had already told Don that bit of information "Erm Tilliarys Diner"

"No, I meant where was she shot on her body"

"Oh, her left shoulder and her stomach"

"If she wears a vest, that would stop one injury, she would survive with a bullet in her shoulder, right ?" He asked

"Yeah, I suppose so"

"And if we had officers outside waiting, ready for this abduction, she'd have a much better chance at surviving, right ?"

Amber nodded her head, "Yeah, she would, Is that what you're gonna' do be on standby"

"I'm gonna' have to, I don't want to lose her, and if she did die, then that would make it so much worse. Mainly because she'd know what was coming... I don't think I could live with that."

"Well, how are you gonna' do it, tell Mac that you have a bad feeling something's gonna' go wrong or that one of your connections told you that something's going down" She asked

"Which ever on he believes I suppose, It's happening in two days, so we have to make sure we're ready, i'm not losing her, not now or ever" Don stopped talking as his bedroom door opened, and Jess walked out fully dressed, ready for work.

"Hey Jess" Don said walking over to kiss her, she smiled back at him.

"Hi" Amber said, Jess looked at her and smiled, things hadn't been normal since she was told who Amber really was, and if Amber was honest she couldn't blame her. She had been lied to for the last 12 months, she had every right to be angry.

Don noted the tension between them, maybe after the event, things could go back to normal, after all she was about to save her life,.

"You off to work already ?" Don asked

Jess nodded, "Yeah, Mac asked me to come in he said he has something to show me regarding the case, major break or something"

Don nodded "I'll see you about 1, my shift doesn't start 'til then, "

He walked over to the door and gave Jess a hug, he whispered in her ear that Amber couldn't hear, Jess nodded at his words.

Jess kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

Don walked back over to where Amber was stood, "We need to come up with a plan"

Amber nodded.

"Hey Mac, can I talk to you for a second" Don shouted as he left the lift and entered the crime lab

Mac stopped in his tracks and turned to Don "What's up Flack?"

Don walked over to him "Well I heard from a connection that something's gonna' happen tomorrow at the diner, Thugs are gonna' try to take Dunbrook, to stop him testifying against his Father"

"What time?" Mac asked.

"12, or so, he said it's big, there coming in with a hummer and loaded with guns and they know how to use them"

"Thanks Don, we'll be prepared for this, Have you seen Angell ?"

"No, she came to see you this morning" He said getting slightly worried

"Yeah, I saw her about an hour ago with Stella, but not seen her since then, If you see her tell her we got him"

"Will do Mac" Don turned to walk away as Mac spoke

"Wait, isn't Angell supposed to escort Dunbrook to court"

"Yeah, she is"

Mac nodded and watched Don walk away and enter the lift...

_The next day_

Flack sat outside the diner with Lindsay, On the other side of the street Mac and Stella were sat in a car and in a nother car behind Mac's Danny and Sheldon, they were all waiting in unmarked cars ready for when the hummer would make its move.

Don sighed, "So how is my favourite CSI" He asked trying to settle his nerves

"Stella's here" Lindsay joked

Don smiled, "If you knew how scary she can be, then you'd be nice to her too" He half joked, half serious

Lindsay laughed, "Well I am honoured that you gave me that role" She said in a posh voice

"No seriously, how are you Linds" He asked

Lindsay sighed "I'm fine" He looked at her again, with his_ I ain't taking that crap _face

"I'm tired that's all, if you remember I recently just had a child"

"Yeah, yeah it rings a bell. Recently, why are you at work ?, you could of had a few more week off "

"I'd miss my job and go insane" She replied.

"Yeah, we do that alot, don't we" He smiled

Lindsay smiled too

"So how is married life, Mrs. Messer" He laughed

She playfully smacked his arm, "It's great, ya' know you should try it with Jess" She laughed as he nearly chocked

She laughed harder.

"Flack, you're so easy to wind up, you know that right"

"I'm not, come on Linds i'm the master of smart comments and witty jokes"

She laughed, "Now, who told you that"

He placed his hand over his heat and mocked her, he was about to say something back, when his cell phone rang, he didn't need to check the caller ID. He knew who it was.

He picked up "Flack"

Even though Angell knew that any minute now an amoured car would burst through the window and she could be ambushed and shot fatally, she kept calm.

"You. Me and a bottle of wine tonight, i'll wear the black negligee I know you like"

Don smiled "...Mom"

"Eugh, Nevermind so what are you doing ?" She asked

"Sat with an old friend, you ?" He said smiling at Lindsay, she greatfully returned his grin.

"Baby-sitting, taking Connor Dunbrook over to the grand jury. With a murder rap hanging over his head, he decided to save his ass and testify against Daddy, it'll be enough to put Dunbrook away for at least 20 years. The good son's treating us to breakfast" Jess said, Don could tell that over the phone she was smiling, she hated having to miss food.

"Lemme' guess, two eggs over easy, turkey bacon crispy, glass of OJ" Don smiled, he knew he was right

Jess sounded shocked "Am I that predictable"

"Yes, you're that predictable. Tonight sounds great, i'll pick up some stuff and i'll be over..." He stopped mid sentance as he the black truck pick up speed and head towards the diner.

He looked at Lindsay who had seen the truck too, she called the other two cars and told them what was going on.

The black truck burst through the dinner window and came to a stop.

Don and Lindsay exited the car quickly, drawing their weapons, Mac, Stella and the rest followed.

Beofre they could get near the diner shots had been fired, multiple shot had been fired, Don ran in ignoring Macs command to stop, he entered the diner slowly and fired a shot at a man wearing all black, he fell down, Mac and the rest had soon caught up and had begun taking down suspects.

Don ran to Jess. Knocking over a table in his haste

"Jess, Jess! Jess! Hey, babe. Hey, hey, will you look at me? Hey, i'm here"

He glanced at Mac who was taking down the suspects

"Where's the ambulance?" He yelled

Jess whispers his name "You're going to be all right, okay? You're going to be all right Everything's going to be all right" He tries to tell her as she slips into unconciousness

He can see the blood pouring out from a the wound in her left shoulder, he checked for any other injuries and found non, the vest had worked, sure it would hurt like hell but she was going to be ok. He knew it and by God did it feel great, knowing that they would survive this.

He had no other choice, she was still hurt, he picked her up and ran to his car "I got you, I got you" He whisperd to her as he placed her in the back of the police car.

"Drive, Drive" He shouted at the cop

When he finally got there; he slowly took Jess from the back seat and ran in to the ER shouting for help.

He ran with the gurney, but stopping at the doors, he knows he's not allowed past there, he's been here so many times in his career.

Don paced the waiting room, he can't sit down, he's too worried to sit down, he knows if he sits down he'll breakdown.

He wanders until the nurse comes over to speak to him, He finally sits down.

He's starring into space, and he's suddenly brought of of it when he sees Danny stood next to him "Don" He simply asks

He looks at Danny

"She's ok" He smiles

Danny smiles back at him, and pats Dons shoulder

"She's tough Don, you got yourself a good one there buddy" Danny says as he sits down next to him

"I know" Is all Don says

He couldn't help but think that how different it would be if Lucy wouldn't have showed up and warned him about, he'd probably be crying, heartbroken and just hurt.

"I'll let everybody know" Danny said as he stood up, he pulled out his phone and rang Lindsay

"Hey babe" Danny waited for her reply

"Yeah, i'm at the hospital with Don, they said she'll pull through" He said smiling.


	11. God Damn Awkward

_**Almost done..**_

_**Come on... More reviews people !**_

"I got a job offer" Stella suddenly announced.

Mac rose his head up from the stack of paperwork and looked at her with a big smile.

"That's great Stell'. That's great news"

"It's in New Orleans, but I've got a few months before I have to make a choice" she whispered.

Mac nodded, "Oh You should take it"

"Mac, I don't want you to be the bigger person now, I want you to tell me the truth, This place is home to me, but in New Orleans i'll get to be the boss, what do I do?"

"Take it, go with what makes you feel happy" He replied.

Stella sighed.

"Mac I want my best friend, not my boss"

"Ok, ok. I don't want you to go, but if it means you're happier then i'm happy with that"

Stella sighed once again.

"You don't make this easy do you"

"I think after what happened with Jess, it made me realise that this job, that this wonderful, scary job isn't what it's made out to be, we go to dangerous situations, We chase down murderers that have killed dozens of innocent people. But to us that's normal. So by the end of the week, or next week or in a month, one of us will get hurt, we know it, it's in the job description. it's an enter at your own risk job."

"Stell' calm down, I would love for you to be the boss, but if it means losing you, then i'm not willing to do it. But whatever makes you happy, makes me 10 times happier" He said with a smile.

"Why do you have to be so God damn awkward" She said as she stood up and left.

"Stella ! " he called out, but she ignored him and walked away.

"Hey Amber" Lindsay said walking in to the break room.

"Hi " She said putting her coffee down.

"Can I sit here" Lindsay asked.

Amber nodded and Lindsay sat next to her.

"So, you here with Don"

Amber nodded, "Yeah, he said he needed to get away from the hospital"

"How is Jess ?, i've been busy with work and Lucy"

"She's doing good, " Amber smiled.

"I've known you a year or so, and I know nothing about you. I've got a free afternoon so tell me all about Amber" Lindsay asked with a smile

"There's nothing really, i'm just an average person" She replied.

"Oh come on, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"I want to be a Doctor"

"So, you don't want to be a cop like your Uncle"

She shook her head "I've seen some of the situations you get in, it's not for me really"

"Good choice, so where did you grow up ?"

Amber thought about it, _'where did she grow up ?'_

"New York" She answered with a smile.

"I grew up in Montana, it's alot diffferent from New York" Lindsay replied.

"I know, i'm guessing Danny doesn't call you Montana 'cause you're a 49's fan" She smiled

Lindsay laughed. _Where had she heard that before, it seemed so familiar, Sid said it a while ago, before her an Danny had even started dating, when it was just flirting between them. Strange !_

"You've just turned 17 right ?"

Amber nodded

"I remember what it was like to be 17" She smiled

"Yeah, so does Adam" They both laughed.

"He's a little strange, but he's the best, takes some getting used to I suppose" Lindsay told her;

"You remind me of myself when I was younger, the same hair, same kind of attitude, just a miniture version of me really" Lindsay laughed

Amber laughed too, God she didn't know how true that was !.

"So what do you think about everyone in the lab ?" Lindsay asked

"You all seem really, really nice, it's a shame I don't get to see more of you"

"How about me and you spend some time together, go out have some lunch ?, let Don have some rest and maybe he might stop worrying about you and Jess"

"It sounds great, but Don isn't worried about me, it's Jess" She replied

"If you've heard him talk then you'd say otherwise over the past year or so, he's worried about you, you're a 17 year old girl, New York's a big scary place, and he seems to think after the Jess incident you're going to do something really stupid,"

_Don was right, she was going to do something very stupid, as soon as Jess was well enough to go home._

_But he didn't need to know that._

"So how about this Saturday, I have the day off and Lucy's spending time with her Grandma, i'll take you out for some lunch and we can have a chat"

"It sounds really good"

Just as Lindsay was about to say something else her phone rang

"There goes that free afternoon, i'll talk to you later" She said as she got up and left the break room to answer her phone.

Amber smiled, and drank the remainder of her now cold coffee.

Don walked in, he looked beat down, tired and worn.

"What are you smiling at?" He said putting on a fake smile.

"My Mom just invited me to lunch on Saturday" She said with a massive grin.

"It's nice that you can get a second chance with her, Linds is a great person. You are too"

"It's just the best, I haven't felt like this for a while."

"Good, you suit a smile"

Amber laughed at him.

"She's gonna' be alright, she's awake and talking, the Doctor even said she'll be fine" Amber told him, hoping he'd feel better

"I know, I saw her this morning, she wants to come home already, but I just shake this feeling, that if you hadn't have been here to sop this, then i'd be at her funeral" He replied

"But I am here, and I stopped it"

"I know, and I can't thank you enough, you've changed my life and I wish I could help you"

"There is one thing, But it's not happening yet. So it doesn't matter"

"Well, let me know and i'll come running" He said with a smile.

She wasn't sure if it was genuine or fake.

"Jess she said she wants to see you"

"I don't... I'm not good in hospitals, i'm sure if you just give her a hug from me she wouldn't mind" She said hoping he'd drop the subject.

"You pratically saved her life, Wait no you did, if it wasn't for you then she wouldn't be alive, she probably wants to thank you herself"

"I'm really not good with hospitals Flack" She repeated

"You sure, it would mean alot to her and to me" He said looking into her eyes

"Don't do that" She said looking away from his eyes, "I haven't been in a hospital since my Mom died, Good people always die in there"

"Yeah that's normally the case, but she isn't going to die, I promise, you even said so yourself"

"Fine, just for 10 minutes, "

"Thankyou, I told Jess we'd be there at 3, so we'll have to hurry"

"Wait, so you knew i'd give in" she asked as she stood up

"Yeah, pretty much" He said finishing his cup of coffee and heading out of the break room.

"Great" She muttered as she followed him

As Flack and Amber arrived at the hospital, Flack noticed her mood change.

"Do you think i'm in a hospital, or a grave ?"

Flack was shocked by her question and to be thruthful he didn't know how to answer it, mainly because he wasn't sure if she was dead, or if she was alive or if it had been seconds since the shooting or years, he had no idea.

"You're a fighter, you're in a hospital. fighting to wake up" He said hoping she'd take comfort in it.

Amber only nodded.

They walked through the hospital and finally arrived at Jess's room.

"I'll wait outside, you go in" Flack offered

"Ok" She said opening the door.

Jess lay on the bed wires attached to her and machines at her side.

She was pale, her hair didn't look shiny or bouncy like it usually did.

Amber walked over to her bed side and sat down on the chair, Jess opened her eyes and looked at her, her smile was still there.

She slowly sat up, minding her shoulder.

"Thankyou Lucy" .

Amber smiled when she called her Lucy, they hadn't really spoke this she had revealed who she was to her,

She smiled, not knowing what to say to her, she was still in the hospital, she may have only been shot once in her shoulder, but she knew about it and she was still injured.

"You saved my life, If you hadn't told Don, i'd be dead" She added.

"I couldn't let you die Jess, I did it for you and Don"

"I know, i'm so greatful for that"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you see i'm not so good with hospitals" She said getting up from the chair and about to leave as Jess spoke

"You haven't been in one since your Mom died, me too"

Amber stopped, she turned around to look at Jess

"Don ?" She simply asked

Jess nodded, "It slipped out a few days ago that you didn't know Stella well, because you haven't seen her since your Moms funeral, Since Danny's your Dad i'm guessing your Mom's Lindsay and she dies when your young"

"I was 6 when she died" Amber replied.

"Don said they don't catch her killer"

Amber shook her head, "No"

"I'm sorry, I can see you don't want to talk about it, If I had died, do they catch my killer?"

Amber nodded, "Yeah, Don finds him"

Jess interupted "This can't end up good"

"No, He saw the bullet you put in him, the bullet he fired killed you, so he shot him in the head, It was never investigated though. My Dad said he was never really the same after that, however hard he tried he just wasn't the Donald Flack he knew"

"Well, i'm here and he's not putting a bullet in anyone's head" She smiled.

"Get better soon Jess, he misses you like hell" She said leaving the room.

She walked over to Flack who had sat on the chairs outside her room.

"She that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked standing up

She shook her head "I just wanna' go home and go to sleep"

Don nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked out of the hospital and drove her home.

_**Getting closer, now just review the chapter and make me a very happy writer :D**_


	12. You Knew

I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. So somebody's going to find out who Amber really is.. But who's gonna' find out.

"Danny, could you tell Don that i'm just borrowing his car" Lucy asked

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, why where you going?, " He asked

"I just need to do something, before I go" She replied

"Go where, you're not running off again are you?" He joked

Lucy faked a smile "No, but it might work out for the greater good"

Danny looked confused as he watched Amber pick up the car keys and walk off.

"Greater good, What"

"Just tell Don, he'll know what I mean" She said smiling at him

"Amber, you sure you're not running off" He asked in all seriousness.

She laughed at him, "I'll see you soon, I promise. But it might take awhile"

"Amber, Where exactly are you going? " He shouted, but she didn't reply.

She walked to the car and unlocked it, she got in and started the engine.

She drove around for a while, while she figured out the best place to go, somewhere she wouldn't be found for a while, somewhere she could kill herself.

She wanted to see her Dad again, give him a hug, make him smile. She couldn't wait for that moment.

She turned on the radio to calm her nerves, she knew that would be normal, because if she was ok with it, then there would have been something wrong with her, after all she was about to commit suicide.

But first she need to go somewhere.

"Hey Danny, How's my little Lucy" Don said picking up the young version of her.

It was strange to think there was two of these people running around New York.

He cradled her in his arm and played with her little hand.

"She's doing great, but Amber, i'm worried about her." Danny told him.

"Why, what's she done" He asked as his mood changed.

"She was acting strange, she borrowed you car and said that she had to do something before she leaves, it's for the greater good." Danny said still confused about what she had meant.

But as he looked at Don, As soon as he said Greater good, the colour in Don's face had gone, he was almost a ghostly pale. That only meant one thing, he knew what she meant and it was not a good thing.

Don placed Lucy back in her crib and headed for the door, Danny followed hot on his heels.

"Don, she said you knew what she meant, what does she mean?" He asked still following Don as he walked past the kitchen and past Lindsay.

He continued to chase Don down the stairs asking for an answer,

Don turned around and looked even paler than before.

"She's gonna' to kill herself, did she say where she was going."

"What !, No she said she had to do something."

Don turned back around and left the building.

"Crap, she's got my car, I need you to come and look for her with me. Where's your car ?" Don asked

"It's 'round the corner, come on" Danny said breaking into a run to get to his car as fast as he could,

He sat inside of it and Don got in too. Danny started to drive around while Flack tried to ring Amber, but her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Amber, don't do anything stupid, please ring me when you get this" He almost yelled, but as he finished the meassage he became calmer.

"Why would she want to end her life" Danny asked

"It's, it's complicated, she found her Dad, and her Dad doesn't remember her, he had an accident and he now has, well another family, so to speak."

"She can't catch a break this kid, her Mom doesn't want her and her Dad's moved on. At least she has you"

Don nodded, knowing all that was a lie.

"Your car, it has a tracking device on it, it's an NYPD car, it has to" Danny stated.

Don pulled out his phone and dialled Adams number.

"Adam, I need you to find my car, Amber took it and I think she's going to do something stupid." He said in one breath

"Ok, i'll have a look for you, " Adam replied.

Don could hear Adam taping away at keys and hear the clicking of the mouse.

After a few minutes, adam replied, "The car's stationary, it's in staten island..."

As Adam gave Don the adress, Danny listened to it

"That's my old street, where I grew up" Danny spoke up.

Don held his breath, he was going to have to say something about how Amber was really Lucy, who was his Daughter as a 17 year old and she'd just been shot and sent back in time.

Just as Don was about to tell Danny who Amber really was, Adam interupted

"The car's moving again, it's heading towards a bridge."

Danny knew which bridge, he once fell in there as a child, almost losing his life.

"I know where it is" Danny said taking a sharp U-Turn.

He sped of in the direction of the bridge.

"Thanks Adam, ring me if it changes direction or stops" He said putting the phone back into his pocket.

Don would have to thank Adam later for saving him the trouble of explaining something he didn't really understand.

But for now he had to focus on Lucy

Half an hour into the journey, Dons phone rang,

He answered it "Don the car, it's stopped on the bridge I don't know if it's in the water or just on the bridge, you're gonna' have to hurry."

"Ok, thanks"

He ended the phone call, "Danny step on it, it's stopped."

Danny increased his speed, and saved some time, when they finally arrived they saw Flacks car parked up at the side of the road.

Danny threw himself out of the car and ran towards Flacks car, it was empty.

He looked around and saw her standing on the edge of the bridge, he walked towards her

"Amber" He asked,

She didn't turn to face him she stayed still.

"Amber don't do anything" He begged with her

"Stay there" She asked him,

He didn't know what she would do if he came any closer,

Would she jump or was she bluffing, he wasn't going to find that out today.

He placed his converse covered feet on the ground, showing her he had no intention of coming closer to her unless she asked for it.

"You fell off this bridge, when you were younger" She told him.

Danny was shocked, 'How the hell did she...'

He nodded, " Yeah, I did, nearly died"

She nodded, "Yeah, you told me once, you were so scared and then from out of nowhere Louie came and saved you, You always looked up to him since that day" She smiled at the memory.

"You said the water was like a thousand daggers in your back"

She didn't wait for him to reply, there wasn't anything for him to say really.

"I want to go home"

She had noticed Flack walk and stand next to Danny.

"I helped you Flack, I need to go now" She begged him.

Flack nodded, he understood where she was coming from. "Not like this Amber"

Amber, here we go again with 'Amber'. "That's not my name, and you know it"

Danny looked at Flack, and then to Amber.

"Amber, just move away from the edge, come on please"

"I miss him." She whispered

Flack took a step forward, leaving his space next to Danny.

"I know, I know you do. But honestly is this the right way to do it. Killing yourself. He wouldn't want you to do that."

"I don't know what he'd say. But he'd want me to wake up, I need to see him Don. I miss the way he used to cook me my favourite breakfast on my birthday, I can't even remember what he used to make me."

"Why don't we try to do this properly.." She interupted him

"And how do we do that, i've been here for a year. You want me to sit down and research this crap on the internet. I know what I have to do and I was about to do it before the calavry arrived."

"We don't want you to do anything stupid. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, I helped you save Jess and I think this is the only way I can save myself."

"I know. Jess is alive because of you, and you know that I can't thank you enough, but is this the only way to do it, We could retrace your steps find another way of getting you back" Don spoke, completely forgetting Danny was behind him.

"How could we do that Don, There's no other way. i'll wake up if I do this I know I will."

" He wouldn't want you to kill yourself" Danny spoke

"You don't know my Dad like I do. He'd want me to go home, He'd want me to wake up and give him a hug" She said with the tears spilling from her eyes.

"There's gotta' be another way of doing this, i'm not gonna' let you kill yourself. What kind of a Father would let that happen, Luce" He told her, taking a step closer.

"What" She spoke after hearing what he said.

"What.." Don spoke.

"I'm payed to be observant. Plus you've been giving me clues for a while haven't you ?. The rain, When you went missing the first time, you ended up at my old house, and now. The story about me falling in the river, Lindsay doesn't even know about that, and before you came here, you were at my old house again."

Lucy nodded.

"And Don, for the record you've told me everything about your family and not once have you mentioned Amber."

"It was the only thing that could have worked." He replied.

"How long ?" Lucy asked.

"I had a hunch, but today proved me correct."

"So, you've known for a few months." She whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You knew, who I was and you didn't tell me, or make my life just that little bit easier."

"Hey, It's not everday that you find out that your 4 month old child is actually a 17 year old girl pretending to be your bestfriends niece. You gotta' understand that. Luce.".

"Just please move away from there" He told her.

"No" She simply stated.

"Please" Danny begged

"No, I need to go home."

She turned and faced the water. She had to do it, they'd stop her if she took too long

"Lucy, don't" Danny and Don both warned her. 


	13. Paradox ?

_**I know right, I haven't updated in a long, long time. But I have a reason. Life just really got in the way and stopped me from finishing all my stories, So blame life and blame me a little. Sorry guys. I'm still not really sure how to end this, so if you have any great ideas. Please let me know. Thankyou !**_

_**:D**_

She looked down at the drop. The drop seperating her between living this life and her real one. Well she hoped it did.

She just need to take one deep breath and then she'd be home. With her Dad and her friends.

She closed her eyes and took the deep breath.

She expected to feel wind. Lot's of it. But she didn't all she felt were two pairs of arms wrap around her waist as she was pulled back screaming by Danny and Don.

She knew she wasn't going to get away with it !.

"Lucy, I wasn't gonna' let you jump" Danny told her as he let his arms around her waist go.

She turned to face them and she could feel her lip quiver and her eyes sting as they filled with salty tears.

All she wanted to do was go home. Was that hard ?

"Luce ?" Danny asked as she took a step forward to her.

She curled her fists into a ball and headed straight for Danny, he didn't back away. He didn't move or attempt to stop her as she fell in to his arms and began to beat his chest with her fists. Crying as she did so.

He rubbed her back, whispering loving words to her. Every so often Don could hear 'It's ok' or 'I know baby'

After a few minutes of her hitting his chest she stopped crying slowly lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, in effect bringing him closer. She needed to hug him, she needed to feel close.

He walked her to the car with his arm still tightly around her, trying to keep her safe and also trying to comfort her.

She sat in the back of the car, while Danny drove and Don sat in the passenger seat. The three remained silent. It was asif there was nothing to be said at all.

Everything she had worked to keep a secret in the last year or so had been revealed within a matter minutes. She didn't know what to feel or what to say. Should she be happy that he knew, or should she be scared that he knew. It might change something important in the future like...

Well at the moment she couldn't think of any.

They drove back to Danny's, still silent.

Once at the said apartment building. He opened the back door of the car for her and lead her upto the stairs. She knew Lindsay would be waiting for Danny to come home. He'd probably run out with Don a few hours ago, he probably hadn't told her what he was doing. And she hoped he wouldn't either. She also hoped that he wouldn't just burst into the apartment and say something stupid like 'This is Lucy, our daughter from the future. She's come back in time' With a grin on his face just like a cheshire cat.

He placed his hand on her shoulders. "I'm not stupid" He told her, asif he knew what she was thinking about.

She smiled weakly.

She tried to follow don to the building door. But Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

Her weak smile, turned into an almost grin as she nearly laughed, he laughed too.

They walked into his apartment. As Danny opened the door he turned to Lucy and whispered "Home, sweet, home"

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

He stepped in to find the living room, and kitchen empty. He walked in to the bedroom and came back out within a few seconds. Holding a baby Lucy.

"Lindsay asleep" Don stated more than asked. Danny nodded.

"Is it like this when you're older. Or is there more pictures of you. 'cause I gotta' say at the moment Lindsay's very camera happy."

Lucy shook her head "No, You.. Don't live here when i'm this age. You move out when i'm still pretty young."

She said as she looked around the shelves, looking at pictures of her parents before they were together.

"Oh, " He said not really thinking about it.

She was glad he didn't ask for a reason to why they moved out, he'd probably just have gone with the idea that they wanted more space, or a nicer area to bring a baby up. Not that some crazy person tried to kill her. Or that her Mom had to shoot him. It was simpler to let him believe that.

"You wanna' hold her ?" Danny asked out of the blue. Lucy looked up to make sure he was talking to her.

She smiled and nodded her head.

Danny walked over to hand his Daughter over to his Daughter.

But before she could take her fully. Don spoke up.

"Isn't that going to create a paradox or something.?"

Lucy smiled as she accepted her younger self. She looked up at Don and smiled "No, 'Cause we're not in Doctor Who"

Don's grin grew wider. "You watch Doctor Who ?" He asked getting off topic.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I came round to yours one day, and it was on, ever since then. When I go to yours we watch it."

Don smiled at her and then watched as she turned her attention from Don to the smaller Lucy. She was about three months old now. But still so tiny.

"I want to say 'She's so beautiful' But then I think that's just a little vain."

"You are you know. " Danny told her as she sat down on the sofa, still looking at the baby in her arms.

"You look like Lindsay, When I first saw you, you looked so familiar and now that I know the truth I just can't understand why I didn't figure it out earlier."

"But you have my eyes" He added a few seconds later.

She smiled some more.

Danny couldn't help but watch her. Only a few hours ago had he literally had to grab her and pull her off a bridge. And now she was talking about Doctor Who and smiling. He knew teenagers had hormones but this was just plain stupid.

"So can you tell me about the future or is that like sayin' Voldemort ?" Danny asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Lucy laughed lightly. "I can't really tell you much. Wouldn't want to ruin it for you."

"Not even just a sneak peek, do I get a better paid job ?, Do me and Lindsay have any more kids?, Do we move into a nicer house ?"

"Like I said. Not much I can tell you. Like doctor Who, 'Time can be re-written'."

Danny turned his attention to Flack and rose his eyebrows. "This is your fault, all because of Doctor Who."

Flack grinned.

Lucy sighed. "Let's just say, it'll get better."

_**It's a short chapter. I know. But hopefully i'll have some awesome ideas and then i'll be updating every day or so. **_

_**Review please !**_


End file.
